


The Session

by Embarassedbutkinky



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Son Goten, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Relationship(s), Therapy, Top Trunks Briefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky
Summary: Trunks and Goten get in a little trouble with the law, and they are ordered to undergo relationship counseling. Good thing one of their mother's is a genius with a degree in almost everything.A short, silly Truten fic, some Vegebul if you squint.





	The Session

The two young men protested loudly on the new leather couch, and Bulma sat across from them looking annoyed while she tapped a pen against a notepad. She'd agreed to this mostly out of Mom-worry, and she was already starting to regret it.

"This is totally ridiculous!" Trunks complained again, dropping a long leg onto the ottoman.

"Completely," Goten agreed. "We don't  _ actually _ need relationship counseling. Just sign the slip of paper that says we did it and the court will get off our backs."

Bulma sighed deeply. "I can't do that. I'd lose my license."

" _ What _ license?" Trunks scoffed. "When did you become a psychiatrist anyway?"

"I'm not a psychiatrist, but I am a certified counselor, which was the requirement. If you boys want you can go find a different counselor who knows nothing at all about Saiyans and won't be able to understand half the things you talk about. Is that what you want?"

"Why get a psych degree? That not even your field," Trunks insisted.

"I was thirty, bored, had disposable income, and wanted to figure out what was in your father's head," she huffed. "I ended up figuring out what was in his pants instead but--"

"Okay,  _ now _ I need therapy," Trunks groaned.

"The point is, this was a condition of both of your probations. Clearly, it's necessary to some degree."

"They just didn't realize what happened," Goten assured her. "It was a total misunderstanding."

"You guys got into an argument so intense you _destroyed_  a movie theatre."

"Just a  _ little _ movie theatre!" Goten insisted.

"Mom, we  _ never _ fight. We have the perfect relationship, we just had one bad night."

"Well unfortunately a 'bad night' for you cost us 10 million Zeni plus legal fines and fees.  _ All _ of which  _ I  _ paid, so if I say we're having a real counseling session, that's what we're doing. Got it?"

"Fine," Trunks sighed, dropping his head back. "We've got nothing to hide anyway. I'd rather not give private details to my  _ Mom _ , but whatever, your funeral."

"Okay, let's start with the main reason we're here then. What was the fight in the theatre about?"

"It was dumb," Trunks said.

"Really dumb," Goten agreed.

"We're over it."

"Humor me," she said. "Sometimes a little fight hides a larger issue. What started it?"

Trunks rubbed the back of his head. "It was an actor on the screen. You know, that ugly one."

Goten snorted. "He means Willem Claymore."

Bulma's eyes widened. "Ugly? That guy is freakin' ripped."

"I know. That's what I said," Goten said. "And Trunks got jealous."

Trunks scoffed. "I was not  _ jealous _ , Ten. I can't be jealous if it isn't  _ real _ ."

"Oh, here we go again," Goten sighed.

"Those guys severely dehydrate themselves to get that look on screen, and what's not manipulated before the shoot is fixed in editing. Those abs you like so much aren't  _ real _ ."

"I literally never brought up his abs."

"No, you just said you thought he was as sexy as the guy outside."

"Guy outside?" Bulma asked. "What guy?"

"This total  _ asshole _ ," Trunks spat, " was being loud and stupid the lobby. And Goten said he was sexy."

" _ No _ , I said, 'hey, there's another loudmouthed sexy jackass I could date if I wanted to because you're not that hard to replace'."

"And why were you trying to replace Trunks?"

"Because he was trying to replace me!"

"I was not!"

Goten scoffed, crossing his arms. "Sure. That's why you loved getting the slut's number so much."

"Woah!" Bulma said, holding out her hands. "Back  _ way _ up. What slut?"

Goten snorted. "Okay, so we decided to go see  _ Reluctant Samurai _ , right?"

"Thank you, by the way," Trunks cut in. "I know you wanted to see that horror flick and I  _ appreciate _ you coming to the action one with me. See? Because we're  _ perfect _ together--"

"Trunks, I love you, shut up for five minutes. We go to see the movie, but we're hungry and the popcorn there is never enough to fill us up, so we go to dinner first. There's a little Italian place right across from the theatre, you know, so we think 'perfect' and stop in to eat. Our waitress is this perky, peppy woman with big boobs popped halfway out--"

"I didn't even  _ notice _ , Ten."

"Trunks,  _ I _ noticed. I'm not bi, okay? Not attracted to women, never have been, and even I went 'holy  _ shit _ , her boobs are enormous'. If you're claiming you didn't notice then you're a filthy liar."

"Okay, so I saw them. You kinda had to. They were  _ right _ there. That doesn't mean I gave a shit! I was on a nice date with my also incredibly sexy boyfriend right in front of me--"

"Also?"

"What?"

"You just said ' _ also _ incredibly sexy'. So you admit you checked her out."

"That is  _ not _ what I said. Mom, tell him that's not what I said."

"You did say 'also'."

"But I didn't say I checked her out! Okay, fine, she was hot, I looked. I'm not  _ dead _ . That doesn't matter. I would never cheat on you, Ten. He's being too sensitive, right Mom?"

"Can I keep telling the story, please?" Goten grumbled. "So we eat, and I let go of the fact that Trunks was  _ absolutely _ staring at this woman's chest. Then she brings us the bill and hands it to Trunks, without even looking at me, by the way--"

"Waiters always give me the bill, Ten. We've talked about that. It's the vibe I put out."

"We're not discussing your top energy right now. She put her fucking number in a note and left it with the bill."

Bulma's jaw dropped down. "Wow! And what did you do, Trunks?"

"I laughed. It was  _ funny _ . We were so clearly on a date, it was ridiculous. More importantly, I didn't keep it. I left her number on the table."

"Yeah, along with a twenty-five dollar tip on a sixty dollar dinner."

"Oh, Trunks, no," his mother tutted.

"She was a good waitress."

"She spilled water on me. Twice."

"I was  _ flattered _ , alright? I like women too, in theory, but I never dated one because we were so young when we got together. If we were in a restaurant and some dude who looked like your precious Willem Claymore turned up and was like 'hey, I can tell you're on a date but take my number anyway' wouldn't you kind of like it? That's doesn't mean you'd ever cheat on me."

"A dude who looked like him or the actual guy? Because don't tempt me. Then we went across the street to the movie theatre and I was still pissed, so when we saw that loud asshole in the lobby I pointed him out and said I could date  _ that _ loudmouthed sexy asshole, too. I was just pointing out he wasn't the only one with options. Then I mentioned Willem Claymore was hot and Trunks started arguing about how it's all fake, and I said something about that waitress's boobs being fake too… and pretty soon the theatre was on fire."

"Yeah, that part was my fault," Trunks admitted.

"Both of our faults, actually," Goten nodded. "We should have known better than to fight indoors."

"Do you fight  _ outdoors _ often?" Bulma asked.

"No!" They both said quickly.

"Not like  _ real _ fighting anyway, just sparring. We really don't argue," Goten insisted. "Like Trunks said, it was just a bad night."

Bulma nodded thoughtfully. "Goten, are you afraid that Trunks is going to try to find someone else just because he's attracted to more people than you are?"

Goten fidgeted and Trunks slapped his hands together. "He  _ totally _ is. Which is nuts. I love you, Doofus."

"I guess, sometimes," Goten shrugged. "I mean, realistically he has more options than me."

"See?" Trunks said smugly.

"And you," she snapped, pointing at her son. "Why do you think it's good that someone you love so much feels bad?"

Trunks balked. "I… I don't think that."

"You were literally just cheering."

"Not because Goten feels bad, I'm happy because I'm  _ right _ . Oh. Wait, that didn't come out right."

Bulma sighed, writing something on her notepad. "Gods, you're just like your father."

Trunks frowned. "Aren't you a little too close to this case? Shouldn't you, like, ethically recuse yourself because your my mom?"

"Not in this case. To deal with Half-Saiyans you need a little inside information. You've always got to be right, Trunks, just like Vegeta. That's probably why you argued so much when Goten said the actor was hot, and Goten was fighting back because he was hurt."

"Oh, come on. I am  _ not _ like Dad. Tell her, Ten."

Goten drummed his fingers on the armrest and said nothing.

"Really? Are you kidding me? You think I'm like Dad?"

"Look, I'm not saying anything bad about Vegeta. I  _ like _ Vegeta. It's just sometimes you act like you've got to be right and stronger and in charge like a CEO or a--"

"A prince?" Bulma offered.

"Yeah!" Goten agreed.

"That's not fair."

"You said you appreciate me going to the movie you wanted to see? Do you remember that conversation?"

"Uh, not really."

"I said 'hey, Babe, let's go see  _ Widow's Walk _ ' and you said 'no, that new one about the Samurai is out, we should see that'."

"Yeah. We talked about it."

"You talked about it. That's all that was said. You said no, so we went to the action movie."

Trunks was silent for a minute, suddenly very interested in the fabric of his jeans. "Oh. I guess I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry, Ten."

"I forgive you," he mumbled. "Just maybe listen to me a little more?"

"Okay. I will. I think they're still playing  _ Widow's Walk  _ in West City. We could go tomorrow. If you want to."

"I'd like that. I'll try to stop being so jealous."

"See?" Bulma grinned. "That wasn't so hard. Now how's your sex life?"

"Mom!"

"It's relevant," she shrugged. "We're all adults here, Trunks. Grow up."

"Nope. I'm done. Send me to jail."

Goten shrugged. "Speaking of situations he always has to be in control of…"

"Ten! No!"

"The sex is fine, Bulma."

"Oh. Good. It's important that in any situation where communication is somewhat lacking that you both still--"

"What does 'fine' mean?" Trunks asked, staring at his boyfriend.

Goten looked up in surprise. "What? Your mom thought our sex life might be suffering because of the fight. It isn't. It's been fine."

" _ Just _ fine, though?"

Goten laughed and rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding, Trunks? We're with your mom. Do you really want me to be super detailed and explain how good you are in bed?"

"Shit," Trunks groaned. "You're right. My bad. I can't believe we're even… are we done, Mom?"

"I think we covered a lot of ground today," she smiled. "Next time we'll talk about where you both think your relationship is going."

They stared at her. "Next time?" Trunks asked.

"Where it's going?" Goten asked at the same time.

They glanced at each other. Trunks blushed and looked away. "I'm not worried about where it's  _ going _ , Ten. We've been together for like five years."

"Yeah, me either," Goten assured him, smiling.

"Well, I am," Bulma said, crossing her arms. "Get married already so I can plan the wedding."

"What do you know, time's up," Goten said quickly, hopping up.

Trunks followed closely behind him. "Bye, Mom!"

"We're having another meeting next week!" She warned them. "The court order said a minimum of three sessions! So help me I will literally invite a wedding planner to the third meeting if you don't get a move on."

" _ How _ long did it take you to marry Dad?" Trunks called over his shoulder.

She heard Goten laugh as they ran and she looked down at the notepad she'd been using to take notes on. It was mostly doodles, with just one underlined phrase.

_ They'll be fine. _

  
  



End file.
